Hope van Dyne
Hope Van Dyne is a character in the 2015 Marvel Studios film, Ant-Man and will appear in the upcoming movie, Ant-Man and the Wasp. She is the daughter of Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne. Appearances ''Ant-Man'' When Hope was a child she saw her father as a hero until the day that her mother, Janet "died". Her father, Hank told Hope that Janet died in a plane crash. However, she did not believe in her father and blamed him for her mother's death. Shortly after Janet's demise, Hank decided to send her to a Boarding school so he could find a way to bring Janet from the Quantum Realm. Years later, Hope was the decisive vote that allowed Darren Cross to be elected CEO of Pym Technologies and Pym was fired from his own company vote. However, Hope approached again to her father because Cross was very close to recreating Pym's formula. She wanted to use the Ant-Man suit but her father knew a guy who would be able to use it and that would help them in their cause. When Scott Lang returned the Ant-Man suit after stealing it, Hope called the police to arrest him. However, Hank helped Lang to escape from prison. Hope later was in charge of training Lang, as she was an expert in martial arts. With the training finished, she with her father accompanied Scott to infiltrate to an old Howard Stark's warehouse. Arriving there, Lang found that the old warehouse was now a facility belonging to the Avengers. She worried about Lang but seeing the battle and seeing that he used what he learned from her, she was glad. As she, her father and Lang were discussing the final mission, Cross arrived at the Pym's residence and asked to speak to Hank. Eventually, Cross left the mansion which caused Hope worry about that Cross suspicious of her. Her suspicions were founded as Cross immediately called to tell her about his meeting with Pym. She told Scott and her father that Coss would increase security on the day of the presentation of Yellowjacket suit. Lang then asked Hank and Hope recruit his friends as they could be useful in their mission. When Luis, Kurt and Dave were recruited for the mission, Hope did not see fit to use them in the mission as she thought they were inexperienced. She later gave Sanax to Scott's friends after they saw the Ant-Man suit in action. The next night, Hope went to Pym Technologies to witness the presentation of Darren Cross and the Yellowjacket suit. Hope tried to reason with Cross after this one revealed his intentions to sell his suit to HYDRA and also kill Hank Pym. Despite her efforts, Cross seriously injured Hank and also Mitchell Carson managed to escape with Cross formula. The next day, Hope, Scott and Hank discussed the successful mission and also the stay and subsequent escape of Lang from Quantum Realm. After the meeting, Lang and Hope kiss each other which caused that Pym was in a state of shock. Hank revealed to Hope that he and her mother were working on a new suit but that after her death the project was frozen. Hank and Hope then said it was time to finish that project. ''Avengers Assemble'' Hope, carrying and donning the mantle of her mother, will appear in the fourth season of the show. Relationships *Hank Pym - Father *Janet Van Dyne - Mother *Scott Lang - Love Interest *Luis - Ally *Kurt - Ally *Dave - Ally *Darren Cross - Enemy *HYDRA - Enemies *Mitchell Carson - Enemy Gallery Ant-Man-16.png HopePym.jpg AntMan3.png HopePym-AntMan.png Marvel's Ant-Man poster.jpg Ant-Man (film) 45.png Ant-Man (film) 39.png Ant-Man German Poster.jpg Ant-Man Russian Poster.jpg Ant-Man Textless Poster.jpg Ant-Man (film) 61.jpg Ant-Man (film) 71.jpg Ant-Man (film) 80.jpg Ant-Man (film) 25.png Ant-Man (film) 50.png Ant-Man (film) 22.png Ant-Man (film) 10.png Hope-Wasp.jpg Antman-movie-screencaps.com-12448.jpg Vision, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Wasp and Ant-Man in Avengers Secret Wars.jpg fi:Hope van Dyne Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Heroines Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Ant-Man characters Category:Comic characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Lovers Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters